Welterusten
Algemene informatie Welkom bij mijn 2de standalone! Ik heb besloten als tussendoortje tijdens het werken aan Alran ''nog even een kort horror verhaal te maken. ik heb dit bedacht toen ik p de chat zei dat ik ging slapen en iemand(ik denk Marieke was) zei "Welterusten!" Die nacht dacht ik na over een horror verhaal en toen kwam dit verhaal opeens bij me op. Er is ook een alternatief einde, je kan dat lezen na dat je dit hebt gelezen. Dus doe het licht uit, pak wat popcorn en veel leesplezier! Het verhaal 'Welterusten ' ' Jonas keek naar de knuffel in de etalage, het was een bruine beer, met een zachte vacht, die ongeveer 30cm groot was. Hij leek exact hetzelfde als de knuffel die hij vroeger had toen hij nog klein was. Zou ik hem kopen? Hij is heel goedkoop. ''Jonas was 25, hij kwam uit een rijke familie en had een goede job. Hij hield ervan om dingen te verzamelen. Voor zijn werk moest hij naar deze stad verhuizen, toen hij de stad aan het verkennen was, zag hij opeens deze tweedehands-winkel. ''Waarom ook niet, ''dacht hij en hij besloot de winkel binnen te gaan. Er brandde geen lichten, wat alles redelijk donker maakte. Ondanks dat alles oud leek zat er achter de kassa een tiener, Jonas schatte hem 17. ''Waarschijnlijk de kleinzoon van de eigenaar. Misschien doet hij een vakantiejob. ''De jongen was volledig in het zwart gekleed en hij droeg een trui, wat vreemd was aangezien het zomer was, met een kap waardoor zijn gezicht in de schaduw verstopt was. “Hallo”, begon Jonas, ”ik zou graag die knuffel willen kopen.” Hij wees naar de beer in de etalage. “Tien euro,” antwoordde de jongen. Zijn stem klonk raar, maar Jonas kon niet zeggen waarom. Hij betaalde snel en verliet daarna direct de winkel. Om de één of andere reden voelde hij zich daar niet op zijn gemak. Hij had een huisje aan de rand van de stad. Toen hij thuis kwam was het al laat, hij at nog snel een pizza en pakte nog even de krant er bij. ''Belgische jongen vermoord in vakantiehuisje in Roemenië, de dader was de eigenaar van het huisje. ''“Tegenwoordig kan je niemand meer vertrouwen,” mompelde hij. Hij keek op zijn gsm en zag dat het al 11u ’s avonds was. ''Tijd om te gaan slapen. ''Nadat hij het knuffeldier op een kast in zijn kamer had gezet kroop hij in zijn bed. Hij viel direct in slaap. Jonas wandelde door een bos. Het was nacht, maar hij zag geen sterren, alleen een rode maan. Hij wist niet waar hij heen wandelde, maar hij had het gevoel dat hij niet kon stilstaan. ''Wat is die stank? ''Opeens werd het duidelijk, aan elke boom hing een lijk te rotten, vastgemaakt met grootse spijkers door hun ledematen. Jonas keek er geschokt naar. ''Wat is hier in godsnaam gebeurt? ''Hij keek naar de boom naast hem. Daar hing ook een lijk aan, maar er was iets vreemd aan. ''Zijn ogen! Of beter gezegd waar zijn ogen normaal moesten zijn. In de plaats van 2 ogen zaten er 2 felle lichten in zijn oogkassen. Opeens bewoog het lijkt, hij gromde naar Jonas. Hij trok zijn armen en benen los en wandelde op hem af met zijn mond wagenwijd open. Schreeuwend werd Jonas! ''Hij was maar een droom, ''dacht hij opgelucht, ''of beter gezegd een nachtmerrie. ''Jonas keek op zijn horloge: 6u ’s ochtends. ''Het is zaterdag, ik kan nog even slapen. ''Maar hij viel niet in slaap, want het beeld van het lijk met de lichtgevende ogen spookte de hele tijd door zijn hoofd. De volgende nacht had hij weer een nachtmerrie: Jonas zat gevangen in een kleine kamer, hij probeerde te ontsnappen, maar de kamer had geen deur noch ramen. Er zaten alleen enkele gaten in de muur. Plotseling stroomde er een hele hoop rood water uit de gaten. ''Dat is geen water, ''besefte Jonas met een schok, ''dat is bloed! ''De hele kamer stroomde vol en al snel kwam het bloed bijna tot aan het plafond. ''Ik ga verdrinken! ''dacht hij nog net voor hij wakker werd. Hij baadde helemaal in het zweet. Terwijl hij nadacht over wat er net gebeurt was, had hij het gevoel bekeken te worden. Toen hij zich draaide, zat de knuffel op de kast met zijn gezicht naar jonas gedraaid, het leek wel alsof hij naar hem keek. De volgende nachten had hij opnieuw nachtmerries en vaak werd hij al schreeuwend wakker terwijl hij het gevoel had dat de knuffel naar hem keek. Dikwijls durfde hij bijna niet te gaan slapen. Eén keer achtervolgde een roedel wilde wolven, die allemaal dezelfde lichtgevende ogen als het lijk hadden, hem en een andere keer probeerden skeletten hem met darmen te wurgen. Hierdoor leed Jonas aan serieus slaap tekort. Hij krijg zelf verlof omdat hij in deze toestand niet kon werken. Toen hij naar een therapeut ging zei deze dat hij misschien te hard had gewerkt en daarom nachtmerries had, Jonas vond dat hij niet echt zeker klonk. Uiteindelijk besloot hij dat de teddybeer hem gek maakte en verborg hem in een kast die in een andere kamer stond. Jonas zat op zijn bed, hij kon niet slapen. Hij licht van zijn kamer knipperde zachtjes. ''Wat is er mis met mijn licht? ''Dacht hij kwaad. Het licht ging uit, na een seconden ging het terug aan en Jonas schreeuwde het uit. Voor zijn bed zat de knuffelbeer op een stoel. Hij keek naar Jonas met de lichtgevende ogen waar hij zo bang van was. Op zijn gezicht stond een glimlach. Nog iets enger was dat de buik van de beer opengereten was en in de plaats van pluche kwam er bloed uit het gat. Het bloed veranderde in kleine, rode spinnetjes. Ze bleven maar uit zijn buik komen, steeds meer en meer. Ze kropen op Jonas zijn ben, op weg naar hem. Hij probeerde te vluchten maar de lakens hielden hem als kettingen vast. Bang sloot hij zijn ogen terwijl hij voelde hoe de spinnen over zijn lichaam naar zijn gezicht wandelde. Met een schok werd hij wakker. ''Wat een verschrikkelijke nachtmerrie. ''Maar wat hij toen zag bezorgde hem nog meer angst. Aan het uiteinde van zijn bed zat de teddybeer naar hem te staren. Jonas verstijfde. ''Ik had dat ding toch weggestoken. ''Hij had er genoeg van. Jonas pakte de knuffel vast en rende naar buiten, het was al ochtend. Aan het einde van de straat stond een vuilbak, hij smeet de beer erin. Opgelucht wandelde hij terug naar zijn huis. ''Misschien ben ik nu eindelijk van die nachtmerries af. ''Maar toen hij zijn slaapkamer binnenging zag hij op zijn bed de knuffel liggen, er staken nog enkele stukjes afval in zijn vacht. Met een klapt smeet Jonas de deur dicht en rende naar beneden. ''Ik moet er achter komen wat hier allemaal gebeurt. Vanavond ga ik terug naar de winkel. '' Toen Jonas aan kwam bij de winkel zag hij dat deze gesloten was. Boos trapte hij tegen de deur en zag verbaasd dat deze open ging. ''De deur was niet op slot? ''Voorzichtig wandelde hij naar binnen. Het was een week geleden dat hij hier binnen was geweest, maar alles leek zo veel ouder. Het hout van de vloer begon te rotten, er hingen overal spinnenwebben en er zat een dikke laag stof over alle spullen. Hij riep: ”Hallo? Is hier iemand?” Geen antwoord…Achter de kassa zag hij een deur. Jonas voelde dat deze ook niet op slot zat. Hij raapte al zijn moed bij elkaar en opende de deur. Hij kwam uit in een gang, die zwak verlicht werd. Aan de muren hingen een hele hoop schilderijen van vreemde wezens en wat leek op lijken van mensen. Aan het einde van de gang was nog een deur. Nu stond hij in een kamer vol met rekken, in deze rekken lagen verschillende knuffels en poppen waarvan een deel kapot of misvormd waren. Jonas vond ze er maar eng uit zien en hij kreeg het benauwd, het leek wel alsof ze naar hem keken. Snel ging hij verder naar de volgende kamer. Deze kamer zat vol met vreemde voorwerpen, planten en boeken. Op een bureau lag een boek open. Op de pagina stond tekst in een geschrift dat hij niet kende, er stond ook een tekening van een mysterieus wezen. Jonas zag geen andere deuren meer. ''Misschien moet ik maar weggaan. ''Hij draaide zich om en keek recht in de ogen die hem elke nacht opnieuw bang maakten. Hij schreeuwde het uit. Het was de jongen die achter de kassa zat toen hij de knuffel kocht. Nu kon Jonas hem goed bekijken. Hij was redelijk klein en mager, hij had pikzwart haar en een bleke huid. Hij zag er eigenlijk redelijk normaal uit, was het niet dat in zijn oogkassen 2 felle lichtjes zaten in plaats van ogen. Hij opende zijn mond waardoor een rij van scherpe tanden tevoorschijn kwam. “Zo te zien heb ik bezoek,” zei hij met een vreemde, galmende stem. ''Ik moet maken dat ik hier wegkom! ''Jonas duwde de jongen aan de kant en rende op de deur af. Maar de jongen sprong recht en haalde hem direct in, hij greep Jonas bij zijn arm vast en hield, hem met een onmenselijke kracht tegen. Daarna smeet de jongen hem door de kamer. Jonas voelde nog net dat zijn hoofd een muur raakte, daarna werd alles zwart. Hij werd wakker in een kleine, donkere kamer. Hij lag op een bed. Naast het bed zat zijn knuffel op een stoel naar hem te kijken. Bang keek hij terug. “Je bent wakker,” hoorde hij, weer die rare stem. In de deuropening stond de jongen naar hem te kijken. “Ww...wie ben jij?” wist Jonas te zeggen. Hij antwoordde: “Mijn naam is Nocna Mora. Ik ben een demon die zich voed met de angst van mensen. Overdag zijn mijn krachten zwak, maar in dromen ben ik oppermachtig. Ik verkoop vervloekte knuffels aan mensen om hun dromen binnen te komen en er nachtmerries van te maken. Normaal gezien laat ik mijn slachtoffers na een tijdje met rust, maar jij moest zo nodig onderzoek doen. Daarom moet je nu hier blijven met je nachtmerries….voor altijd.” Jonas keek terug naar de knuffel en zag dat deze dezelfde ogen als Nocna Mora had. Hij wou weglopen, maar het leek alsof hij aan het bed vasthing. Voordat Nocna Mora de deur dichtdeed en hem in donker achterliet zei hij nog net: “Welterusten.” '''Einde ' ' ' ' Categorie:Welterusten Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Woudpoot: verhalen Categorie:Voltooid